Little Miss Sunshine!
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returning to his hometown, meets a little red head gaki. What? Her mom is hot? Unique Blonde hair, tan, blue eyes. Beach bunny! AKATSUKI INC. YONDAIME CORP.? HI MR. SASUKE? Fluffy and Humorous,  Sasuke X Fem Naruto pairing ;  A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, Well, Well. I must be an ambitious one. I find myself so attracted to the Sasu femNaru paring. Don't know why so this little bunny hopped it's way into my head and I could only get rid of it in form of story. Well I hope you enjoy ;]**

**SUMMARY: Sasuke Uchiha returning to his hometown, meets a little red head gaki. What? Her mom is hot? Unique Blonde hair, tan, blue eyes. Beach bunny! AKATSUKI INC. YONDAIME CORP.? HI MR. SAUSKE? **

**Go ahead read ahead. I am sure this is going to be a cute fluffy fic. I believe it's going to be cute. This fic might be around five grounded chapters. I'll make the chapters long. Depending on response I'll continue. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto and affiliated characters. Wish I did.  
><strong>

**Read & Review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Little miss Sunshine. <strong>

**Sasuke**

I was pissed off.

Why was it my turn to do the groceries again?

Stupid lazy Itachi.

I growled at the thought of my brother who forgot to do the grocery shopping this week. It was his turn as we did every week. It had been my third week doing the grocery shopping.

Itachi claimed to have forgotten to do the shopping again due to a big project at his company.

I sighed still furious with my brother's neglect.

I was staring at the list of things we needed and started checking off the things I had.

"Kiyaaa!" a small voice yelled and than crashed into my leg.

I looked down to see a mess of red hair that was attached to a small girl around the age of four.

"Sorry! Sorry! Mister!" she said in a rushed tone. I looked to see she had on shoes with little wheels on them.

"It's okay." I told the little girl who was now staring at me with cerulean eyes and the cutest pouty lip.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her. Her face turned red as she remembered something.

"Kiyaaa!" she screamed looking frantic around the aisle of the supermarket. Her azure eyes began to have tears in them.

"I think I lost my mama." she said as she sniffled.

I felt a little bad she was a cute kid. The look on her face was so precious. I couldn't deny the child of helping her find her mother. That was the least I could do for the terrified child.

"I'll help you find your mama." I told the kid and her face changed in a smile that kind of warmed my heart.

"Thank you mister." she said as she rolled the wheels on her shoes back so she had regular flat shoes again.

When did I find myself helping a little kid find her mom? Right when this little kid gave me that look. Damn it that puppy dog look. Her parents must spoil her, well anyone in that case at that look.

"What does your mom look like?" I asked the kid. She put a finger to her chibi chin like she was deep in thought.

"Beautiful." the kid said. I almost face Palmed myself. The kid had twinkle in her eyes.

"More specific." I asked her and her finger went back to her chin.

"She as eyes like this." she said pointing at her own eyes.

"Okay, a little more detail." detail was important if we were going to find her.

"Akari!" I heard a smooth voice yell but couldn't see the face to who it belonged by the crowd of people.

"Mama!" the little girl squealed. A blonde blur pushed me out of the way and went for the child.

"Don't you dare, do that again." The blonde scolded the child.

"But mama the mister helped me find you." She said. The blonde turned around and looked at me.

She had her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her neck. I took her in and she was young. She looked to be around my age if not younger.

She didn't have the body of someone who had a kid. She was actually hot.

Milf?

"Umm... Thank you?" she said as her eyes finally opened. There were the same beautiful exotic cerulean eyes, the same on the tyke.

"No problem." I told her simply.

"Hey mister!" The tiny red head pulled on my pant leg. I looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me finds my mama. She's single." the red head said as if she was including me in a secret. I couldn't help but smile. That was the kid's game.

"Gaki!" her mom scolded. "Not again!" her mom face Palmed herself, Sneaky little Gaki.

"I am so sorry. I hope my daughter didn't bother you in her scheming." the blonde said and the small red head stuck her bottom lip out.

"It's fine, she's a cute kid." I told the mom as I ruffled the red heads hair.

"See mama he thinks I am cute." she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out to her mom. "So what's your name Mister?" The red head wiggled her brow. This kid was funny.

"Sasuke." I told her. She clapped her hands together and looked at her mom.

"Mama's name is Naruto." She said again wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gaki!"

I could only chuckle. This kid was cute, brave, but cute. The blonde blushed obviously embarrassed by her straight forward daughter.

"Again I apologize for Akari's boldness." She said as her hand went back up to rub the back of her neck. "I am sure you're busy. Come on Akari." The blonde said as she pulled on the hand of the red head gaki.

"By Mister Sasuke." Akari said with glee in her tone and a wave of her hand. Her eyes were bright, like rays of sunshine.

I gave the red head a two finger wave good bye. Her eyes brightened more.

That kid was something. Her mom wasn't half bad looking. I found myself staring at her ass. It was a hot looking ass, if I say so myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>

"Akari Aiko." I started but the little gaki started giving me her puppy dog eyes before I could finish the whole name. "Don't do that." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I just want you to be happy."The little gaki stuck her tongue out at me.

I had paid for the groceries and was strapping her into her booster seat.

"I am happy." I told her giving her a smile as I pointed at it. "See."

"No you're not." She huffed.

"I don't need a boyfriend. Plus you shouldn't be worrying about my love life gaki." I told her as I ruffled her hair.

"He was cute though." She said as she crossed her arms and gave me a huff.

"Don't do that." I told her. My gaki got it in her mind that I needed a boyfriend. "I'll find one when I need one, you gaki stay out of my love life." I told her. She puffed again and I closed her door and going to the driver's seat of my Toyota corolla.

"Mama when am I going to see otosan?" the red head asked and I winced at the mention of her father.

"Soon we'll give him a call when we get home okay." I told the tyke.

"Okay mama."

To her I was her mama, but to her, her father was otosama. Not that I am jealous or anything.

"We're going to grandpa and grandma's house." I told her. Akari squealed in her chair, Spoiled little gaki. She knew how my parents loved her. She was the only grandchild and granddaughter.

"Yes!" she squealed once more. I was going to have to prohibit her visits from Ino and Sakura. Well she reminded me of myself as a kid, a ball of constant energy.

I drove to our apartment and was looking for parking. I parked the car and Akari was helping me put the bags in my grocery cart.

"Come on the quicker we get this in the house the quicker we can go see grandma and grandpa." I told her with a smile and she literally started pushing the cart down the street till the front of the apartment building. I smiled my kid was fun.

She waited for me knowing she wouldn't be able to lift the cart up the few stairs.

This was the part I hated and wished I lived on the first floor instead of the fifth.

"Good luck mama." Akari told me as she started for the stairs.

"You gaki!" I told her as I lifted the cart up the stairs. Luckily for me it wasn't too heavy. It was the usual my plentiful stock of precious ramen, cookies for Akari, milk, eggs, the regular stuff.

I didn't do a whole shopping because our food money was a little on the low side this week.

As I struggled walking up the flight of stairs with the cart the gaki was waiting in front of the door with a smirk on her face that reminded me a lot of her father.

I really hated having to live on the top floor of the apartment building with no elevator; especially when each floor had double flight of stairs for each floor, not fun.

"Come on mama keys." She said holding her hands up to the door.

"Calm down gaki." I told her as I fished the apartment keys out of my pocket.

I opened the door and Akari ran in.

"One toy," I told her sternly knowing her she was capable of bringing every single one to her grandparent's house. It's not fun carrying a sleeping five-year old and a huge bag full of toys.

"You're no fun. Otosan lets me take a ton of toys." She said stinking her tongue out at me.

"Yea but your otosan carries you like you weigh like a feather." I retorted at her sticking my tongue back out at her.

"Fine!" she said defeated. "Oh let's call otosan." She said as her blue eyes lit up in glee.

I handed her my phone. "Here call him while I put away the groceries."

"Okay." She sang.

I went for the kitchen pushing the cart. I started unloaded the contents and putting them in fridge, cupboard, or pantry depending on item.

"Yea and she was all like I don't need a boyfriend." I heard the gaki on the phone. Didn't sound like something she would be talking with her father.

"Gaki!" I said startling the tyke.

"Yea I am sorry wrong number bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked her looking at her suspiciously.

"No one." she said putting her hands behind her with the phone behind her back. she was trying to put the innocent face on and give me her puppy dog look that she so happened to inherit from me.

"Spill it or Mr. Toad get's it." I told her and her eyes changed into panic.

"No not Mr. Toad." the tyke said panicky. "You're so evil." She said as she started sniffling.

"Who was it?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I was talking to aunty Ino, they told me you were lonely and the best way to find you a boyfriend was that I did it." She sniffled. "Don't touch the fuzz on Mr. Toads head." She squawked.

"Thank you for the information." I told her. Akari couldn't lie to me because I know she isn't good with secrets.

I would have to talk to Ino and Sakura to not involve my daughter in my love life. They had been trying to get me into a relationship for the longest, trying to get me to go on blind dates and such.

"So did you call your dad?" I asked.

"He didn't answer the phone so I called aunty Ino." She sniffled as she hugged the stuffed toad my father gave her.

She called Ino and Sakura her aunts. Though not biological the girls were her aunts.

"Don't you listen to a what Aunty Ino tells you to do when it comes to my love life." I told her with a smile and she nodded her head and wiped her cheeks. "Come on, we're going to the Grandparents house." I gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head. She smiled back and turned cheerful again.

* * *

><p>~.~=~.~=~.~=~.~=~.~<p>

I drove to my parent's house. Akari was singing to the song playing on the radio. Mom had told me to come over for dinner tonight since my older brother Kyuubi was in town. I was happy to be able to see my brother.

Akari doesn't know her Uncle is here. Mom told me it's a surprise for my little red head gaki. I know once she saw her uncle she was not going to want to leave my parent's house.

"Almost there." I told Akari as I was driving down the block to where my parent's house was.

"Yay!" Akari screamed with glee. I loved to see my daughter happy.

I pulled into my parents drive way and Akari unbuckled her seat belt once I was parked. I opened the door for her since it was child proof.

Akari bounced out letting her hair bounce along with her. She was dressed in a navy blue dress and her little roller sneakers her dad got her. She was in love with those things.

I grabbed her little hand in mines and we walked to the door. She still had Mr. Toad hugged in her other arm.

"Want to ring the bell?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes. I smiled knowing very well who would answer the door gaining a loud shriek.

A moment later a red head opened the door and as on cue the little red head herself gave a shriek.

"Uncle Ubi!" she yelled again jumping up so the older man can pick her up.

"How's my gaki?" he greeted her as the little red head hugged him tight.

"I missed you." She said hugging him tighter.

"Missed you too shrimp."

"What about your little sister?" I asked feeling ignored.

"Missed you to Naru." He said as he gave me a hug with his free arm.

We walked into the house of my childhood. Everything looked the same as I remembered it. Dad was probably in his study working on his research. Mom probably trying to perfect her cooking which is never something good, her cooking is horrible.

I had to survive on ramen cups which are my favorite even till today.

Akari was chattering to Kyuubi about things that she had learned while he wasn't here. Like her new collection of sand rocks and how she has been in school.

"Hello honey." I heard dad's voice from behind me.

"Hey dad." I replied with a smile.

"Looks like Kyuubi's going to be tied up." He said with a smile looking at his grand child and son.

"She's not going to want to leave." I told him with a smile. Which is the truth Akari is going to want to spend as much time with her uncle as possible.

"She can stay, you know. I'll take her to school on my way to work there is no problem." He said encouragingly trying to convince me to let her stay.

"I didn't bring anything for her to stay, plus her school bag is at the house. If you want her to stay the week while Kyuubi is here I'll bring her and her stuff over tomorrow." I said. Knowing I was going to miss my tyke not being in the house. It was more convientant from my house to her school and to my job. We had a well worked out schedule.

"How about the weekend, it's ridiculous for the travel you know." He said and I nodded knowing he was exactly right. The parents lived on the other side of town compared to where we lived.

I chatted a little longer with my dad. He was telling me about a new project he was working on. Mom was dead set on making an amazing meal for tonight and couldn't be disturbed. Anyone was afraid to walk into that kitchen; it wasn't a pretty sight of getting whacked with a cast-iron skillet.

I didn't dare go in.

"Dinner is ready." Mother chimed and all besides her gave each other wary looks as to what she prepared.

"We'll be there in a minute dear." Dad said a little nervous. The man was head over heels in love with the woman. But he was afraid of her cooking just like the rest of us.

"Kyuubi I'll invite you to some ramen at Ichiraku's after this okay." I told him in a low tone so only he would hear. He gave me a small nod looking just as afraid as I. petrified of whatever the older red haired woman prepared.

We walked into the dining room. The food was set out in a family style. Mom looked like she worked hard on what she made. The thing was that the food looked like it was growling back at you. Akari looked scared of some brown sauced covered thing that was bubbling.

It looked like hot served…

"Ship." Kyuubi said. "The ship was beautiful you know. Traveling the countries by ship is an amazing experience."

I was really waiting for him to answer my thought.

"Well dig in my ducky's." mom said as she sat down at lthe table.

We all looked at each other with wary looks. We were afraid the food was going to bite back.

"Honey this looks incredible." Dad said as he gave mom a smile.

"Thanks I tried a new recipe." Mom said as her grin plastered wider. I wouldn't deny my mom had determination, but this food looked like piled crap.

"Thank you Kami for us being able to reunite as a family, may you bless this food." Dad said as he reached for what looked like fish in some brown sauce.

"Mom Akari and I aren't really hungry. We ate before coming." I lied. But there was no way I was going to risk getting my daughter sick over some of this. Akari nodded her head agreeing with me.

"Oh! But you could squeeze a little right?" mom asked and gave me a puppy dog look. Darn her I inherited that look from her and I wasn't going to fall for it not when I knew what she was trying to do.

"Grandma my tummy is so full." Akari said as she pouted and put her hand on her belly sticking it out. She gave my mother the look she had just gave me, and since Akari was well Akari my mother couldn't say no.

"Alright, but I'll pack you some to go." Mom said and Akari nodded her head. "I expect you two to try it." She glared at Kyuubi and me. We both swallowed hard knowing we wouldn't get out of it even if we tried.

"Right on it," Kyuubi said as he scooped some of what looked like a stew onto his plate. There was a lot of dishes on the table that were brown or a very eerie grayish color.

I looked at the dishes and the only thing that looked safe was the rice. I took some rice onto my plate and a little of the brownish stew that Kyuubi just took. Dad was eating slowly and wincing a little as he tasted the concoction his wife made.

I broke my chop sticks apart and took to taste a little of the rice. It was so salty . I had to rapidly grab a cup of water and wash down the taste of salt attacking my taste buds.

"Oh my mom this is great." I told her trying to not hurt her feelings.

"Excellent stew, mom." Kyuubi said as he tried to swallow down his bite.

"Ah thanks." Mom said with a blush. She wasn't eating any of the food. Was she trying to purposely torture us?

"Why aren't you eating grandma?" Akari asked.

"Oh I was picking at the food as I cooked. So I kind of got full on that." Mom answered. I knew she was lying. She never picks at the food.

"Well mom thanks for the food, but I have tickets for a movie for Kyuubi, Akari and me." I said as I pushed the plate out from in front of me.

She gave a small frown but then nodded.

"Let me pack some food for you to take home." Mom said with a smile as she got up and bolted for the kitchen.

Dad spat out the food he had in his mouth and reached for his napkin wiping his tongue. He then drank some water getting the taste out.

"Thank you Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"That was too gross." I told them, and they all nodded.

"Dad, how do you survive?" Kyuubi asked.

"Easy I act like I am swamped with work and eat at the office." He said in a low tone and we all gave a laugh.

"I did the same thing." I told him.

"Ramen isn't food Naruto." Dad scolded and crossed his arms.

"That's what she feeds me all the time." Akari huffed.

"Hey you said you love ramen." I said pointing an accusing finger at Akari.

"Not every day. At Otosan's house we eat all these yummy things." She said with glistening eyes.

"You're not at your father's house." I said as I stuck my nose in the air and crossed my arms.

"How is the asexual gaki?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well you can't say that anymore can you? We did have Akari." I told him with a smile.

"Drat you got me there." Kyuubi said.

"Well from what I hear he's doing well." I answered Kyuubi the topic of Akari's father was a weird one to discuss. Especially around the family who had high hopes.

"I guess that's good, let's escape before your mom get's out of that kitchen." Kyuubi said with a little scared face.

"Agreed." I answered. "Ja ne!" I told my dad.

"Ja ne Naruto, Akari." Father answered.

"I'll be home soon." Kyuubi responded and dad gave him a curt nod.

We got out of the house knowing my mom's wrath is no joke.

* * *

><p><strong>~o~o~o~o~o~<strong>

**Sasuke**

"Come on Sasuke it's going to be fun." My brother insisted I went out with him to this restaurant to hang with his friends.

"Fine, but next week don't forget to do your bargain of the shopping." I retorted.

"Fine, I give my promise." He said as he lifted his hand in a pledge form.

"Where is this going to be?" I asked Itachi.

"Some place that has really good food, it's called Ichiraku's." He answered and I nodded as I grabbed my coat and we walked out of the apartment we shared.

We got there pretty quick it wasn't that far from where we lived. I hadn't been in Konoha in so long. I had just got back two months ago. I still hadn't believed how much it changed. I had gone to college in Oto, it was a new experience.

It was definitely different than here in Konoha. But in the last five years Konoha really changed. It was no longer the little tedious town I remembered.

It had grown into a great bustling city. Similar to what Oto is known for. Though Oto is still a large city compared to Konoha, Konoha is getting more modernized and more high-rise buildings are appearing.

Not to mention its growth in commerce. Konoha was stepping up as a must know city.

When we got to the restaurant, I noticed it was a casual place. It was a place in where families came to eat dinners and also business men and women. It was like the regular family restaurant, though it was separated into two, Bar and restaurant.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my little brother." Itachi told the group. I wasn't relatively acquainted with his friends from work. Not that I cared.

Itachi's company is named Akatsuki. He received it from our grandfather Madara Uchiha. The old bastard gave it to him before he died. Itachi has been running it for six years already. He says he wants me to work with him and make it a family effort. Not that I care for that. I want to go on my own and not be in his shadow.

There were three guys seated at the table, a blonde haired guy who looked a little off, a red head who was expressionless, and a fishy looking guy. The group looked creepy.

"What's up." The blonde greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," The fish looking guy greeted with respect.

The red head just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello I am Sasuke."I said introducing myself in a flat tone.

"This is Deidara." Itachi said pointing at the blonde. "Sasori," He motioned to the still expressionless red head. "And Kisame." Itachi said pointing to the last.

We sat down at the table and immediately Itachi and his business friends went into talk about trading that was going on in their company and how they were expanding to the different nations.

"Hey look mama it's Mister Sasuke." A familiar little voice came from behind me. It was the voice from earlier today. I couldn't forget that.

"Mister Sasuke?" Itachi chuckled.

"Hi Mister Sasuke!" The red haired girl came in front of me. I gave her a smile and ruffled her hair.

"Akari!" The blonde woman from earlier came into view. She was dressed different from when I saw her this morning. She had on skinny jeans a white camisole and an orange cardigan. Her hair was out but clipped back on one side. She looked beautiful as her soft features were highlighted by a little touch of makeup.

"I am sorry for my daughter." She apologized.

"Hey you're a cutie." Itachi said to the little red head. I wasn't sure if he said it to the gaki or the mother. But I would admit the mom was hot. "What's your name?" He asked the little girl.

"Akari, that means light or brightness." She said as she swelled her chest with pride, cute gaki. "It means I came to brighten the day," her eyes brightened. "And night." She added.

"She's a cute kid." Itachi said as he looked at the mom.

"Thank you." The mom gave a sincere smile.

"Itachi Uchiha." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"Naruto Namikaze." She answered.

"Really?" his lips turned up at the corners looking like he was impressed.

"You don't happen to be related to the owner of Yondaime corp.?" He asked.

"Actually yea." She said a little shyly.

"What of it?" A bulky red head came into view as he stood next to Naruto. I pegged him to be Akari's father. So the blonde wasn't really single.

"I am actually trying to connect ties with Yondaime corp. I am the owner of Akatsuki inc. it would be major boost knowing the prestige connections both companies have. It would be a no brainer for the companies to have ties." Itachi went into his business gable.

"I am the vice-president of the company." The red head answered. "Kyuubi Namikaze." He greeted Itachi.

"Please join us for dinner; I would love to talk more on what we can do." Itachi went on and I sighed. He always had to take over the show.

"Definitely," The red head kyuubi added with a little intriguing smirk.

"Yay!" the little red head exclaimed as she pushed her mom to sit in the chair next to me. The little gaki wouldn't stop.

The red head guy known as Kyuubi sat across from Itachi and the little red haired gaki sat next to her mom.

"So were you on a date?" I asked the blonde and she turned to look at me with an embarrassed blush. It was faint, but it was there.

"No, he's my brother." She replied and I felt stupid for even coming to the conclusion she was on a date.

"So Akari wasn't kidding when she said you were single." I said a little embarrassed.

"Nope she wasn't." She said popping the 'p' when she said the word nope. "Have you guys ordered yet? I am starving." She said as she picked up the menu.

"No we just got here not too long ago." I answered sincerely.

"Good cause this place has the best Ramen and I am going to go crazy." She answered as she looked over the menu.

I smiled a little at her expression.

"Chicken fingers and fries Akari?" she asked the little red headed gaki.

"Hmm anything that isn't ramen is good. I feel like eating tomatoes today." She said with a smile.

The kid has good taste. Tomatoes are my favorite.

"You're the weirdest kid Akari. You actually like vegetables." Her mom said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Otosan says it's good to eat veg-ah-tables so I can grow big and strong like uncle Ubi." She broke down all the words in vegetable and it sounded funny. It was a big word for a kid of four.

"Uncle Ubi is the biggest man I know." The little gaki rambled.

"I love tomatoes, their my favorite." I told the little gaki.

"See mama, I am starting to think you're the weird one." she said as she stuck her tongue out at her mom. They definitely didn't have the regular mother daughter relationship.

"Well then he's the weird one." the blonde turned to me and stuck her tongue out at me.

I couldn't help but lightly laugh at their behavior. They were actually quite entertaining. I wasn't having much fun until the two of them arrived. I can actually say I am glad Itachi told me to come. Though for his standards of fun is talking about business. I am not really used to that kind of garble.

"Can I take your order?" I waitress with pink hair came to the table.

"Sakura since when do you work her at Ichiraku's?" the blonde said to Pinkster.

"Since today." She said with a smile. The pink-haired girl looked vaguely familiar. "Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked looking at me. Did I know her? I haven't been in Konoha for five years.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked a little unsure.

I vein popped on her forehead like if I did and was mad that I forgot who she was.

"We sat next to each other while we were in the academy." She said again as she closed her eyes.

Oh annoying pink blob. She sure looks different from then. Not so much of a blob.

"Jiggly puff. Now I remember." I said out loud as the name came to my head. The blonde next to me burst into laughter. She was on the brink of tears. The Pinkster looked to be embarrassed by the minute.

"Jiggly puff really?" the blonde said as she wiped away some tears.

"It's not funny Naru, I had weight issues back then." She said self-consciously.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend. Just you do look different." I said apologizing for embarrassing her.

"Aunty Sakura, this is mama's new boyfriend." The tiny red head said as she grabbed onto the pinkette's arm.

"NANI?" I said at the same time as the blonde.

"Told you don't they look cute together?" The red head said as she wiggled an eyebrow.

"You are one daring kid." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Sure is." I said as I muttered. Not that the blonde wasn't attractive to be my girlfriend or anything.

"Again I am so sorry for my daughter." She said as she turned to glare at the red haired gaki.

"Well I already know what you want Naruto." The pinkette said and the blonde responded with a,

"RAMEN!" she had a large smile on her face showing just how happy she was.

I stared as the blonde ate four bowls of ramen in the matter of minutes. This was no woman she was a machine. The other people who were sitting at the table actually turned to look at her in surprise as she was holding her stomach patting at the fullness.

"This place has the best ramen." She said contently.

"Tomatoes are better." The little red haired gaki said.

"You sound like my little brother." Itachi said as he smiled at the red haired gaki.

"Well their good. Mama has me sick and tired of eating Ramen." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Anything is better than what mom cooked tonight." Kyuubi answered and Naruto, him and Akari shuddered a little.

Whatever their mom cooked must have been horrible.

Kyuubi and Naruto laughed.

The business conversation went back on and I turned to look at the blonde.

"So tell me about yourself? I've never seen you in Konoha, yet Sakura knows you." The blonde asked.

"Well I went to college in Oto for the past five years. I moved back only two months ago." I answered sincerely. "I could say the same about you, I never saw you when I lived in Konoha."

"Well I lived in Suna for ten years. I moved back three years ago when Akari was two." She answered as she gave me a smile.

"Wind country, wow desert must have been hot." I attempted to make a joke.

She laughed even though my joke was corny. "It's really beautiful. My mom loved it out there and dad was doing business there. So we moved there when I was young. I was born here in Konoha, but I still love Suna." She said with a glittering smile.

Akari was starting to fall asleep and now had her head in Naruto's lap. The blonde was playing with the gaki's red silky hair.

"You have a good kid." I told the blonde.

"Yea I know she's the best. I wouldn't want another child in the world." She said as she continued to run her fingers through the child's hair.

"So how old is she?" I asked.

"She just turned five a month ago." The blonde answered. "She's really smart for her age. Well I am guessing you knew that with her scheming earlier today. I am still sorry about that. She has bad influences." She scrunched her nose a little when she said influences. Her little face reactions were so cute.

"How old are you? You don't look older than twenty." She blushed at my comment.

"Thanks I am twenty-two. I know I was young when I had Akari. Most people always throw that in my face." She said in a slightly upset tone.

"I wasn't going to say that." I answered and she turned to look at me and her cerulean eyes sparkled. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. They were quite hypnotizing.

"You're the first person to say that." She gave me a sincere smile. That smile made my stomach flutter. I had never had a feeling like this.

"You're welcome." I responded.

"Maybe I might see you around." She said with a smile.

"I definitely would like to see you around. You're single and everything." I said teasingly and her smile fell.

"I am going to teach this little gaki a lesson." She said as she looked at her daughter.

"I was joking. You have a daughter who obviously wants to see you happy."

"Yes I know." She responded. "Well I have to take her home she has school tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Sure how about lunch sometime this week, I am free from 12:30 to 2. Here's my number." I told her as I pulled a business card from my wallet. "That's my personal number." I told her as I pointed at the second number.

"I'll definitely be calling in that lunch date. It has to be Ramen." She said with a smile. I could only return her one.

This was the first time in a long time that I actually gave genuine smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

I actually enjoyed myself the other night. I hadn't had fun like that in awhile. Being tied at me being a mommy juggling around work and family. Your social life tends to go down hill in a major spiral.

Being with Sasuke it was a different experience. Akari seemed to like him for some reason. Though I had only seen him twice and it happened to be in the same day. Was kami playing a trick on me?

I haven't been in a relationship. Not since Akari's father anyhow. I don't complain about him he's an exceptional father. He always comes through for Akari and always keeps his promises to her. So I can't complain he's an amazing father.

Though my relationship with him ended as the flames and sparks just died down. I don't regret being with him. Not in the slightest. He was the first man I ever loved. I still love him, just not in the same way.

He's still my best friend and will always be. He is a significant person in my life and will continue to be since we have Akari.

Akari raves about her otosan. Otosan this, otosan that. He does spoil her to no end. Not that I don't blame him. The little Gaki has her finger wrapped around everyone and that's saying something.

Her manipulative powers have been there since I have harbored her in the womb.

Though she takes after her father when determined. It's a quality both her father and I share. Maybe one of the reasons we split were because we were too much alike.

I got pregnant with Akari at the mere age of seventeen. It was one of those I am a teenager I want to experience what sex is. Not that I didn't love her father when I lost my virginity. I am still not sure when Akari was conceived because of the many heated times after.

One thing I know for sure is I don't regret having Akari (Ah-Kah-Ree). Her name is light because she brought light into not only my life but into her father. Her father changed when we started dating he was no longer rigid like when I first met him. Akari's middle name Aiko (Eye-Ko) means love child because she was conseived on love.

Akari's father could finally except to fall in love with someone when he did so with me. He says he can't thank me enough for giving him the best gift he could possibly have which is our daughter. Akari.

I looked at the card a couple times. I had my elbows on my desk at work just wondering if I should give him a ring. It was the end of the week pratically and last time I saw him was Saturday.

Call? Don't call? Call? Don't call?

I was skeptic on the matter. Would he even really want to see me? I did have a kid and all. He was single and obviously no kids. Not unless he was hiding them somewhere.

I looked at the clock and it was 11:30. I didn't have much time to decide just in case maybe he had other plans.

Call? Don't call? Call? Don't call?

I kept weighing my answers. Akari did have good taste though. He was really handsome. According to Sakura he was the heart throb of Konoha from the academy days.

Not that I would know. I didn't go to school in Konoha to know. While I lived in Konoha I was home schooled by my dad Super genius extrodanire.

Call? Don't call? Call? Don't call? Call!

My mind screamed at me and I picked up my cellphone and dialed the numbers in. After a few rings

"Moshi Moshi!" a familiar voice answered.

I sighed in relief.

"Moshi Moshi." I responded. "This is Naruto, you know mother to a extra special little red head you met the other day." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Oh Naruto, Hey I was wondering when I would hear from you." he responded. I could hear the smiled in his voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch today?" I said a little skeptic about his answer.

"Sure no problem, I am off at 12:30. Where do you want to meet?"

"Ichiraku's." I said knowing full well I was going to get my Ramen.

"Alright I'll meet you there." he responded.

"Okay Ja ne" I said.

"Ja ne" he responded.

With that we hung up.

I just realized something. I have a date.

I felt the pure horror crash on me. I hadn't been on a date in what seemed like forever. I got up and out of my office in search for Ino. She'll know what to do.

I searched the little boutique I owned and looked for Ino. The baka should be around here somewhere. Though I had a boutique didn't mean business was always booming.

I walked around the small boutique looking for the Baka.

"Ino!" I said a little panicked.

"Hmm," A voice came from behind one of the changing rooms. The said blonde popped out. "What's up Naruto?" she said as she came out the stall and started looking at herself in the mirror.

"I need your help." I told her in a still panicky voice.

"What's wrong?" Ino looked at me.

"I have a date." I said slowly the words almost didnt come out as they werent used often in my vocabulary.

"May I ask who with?" she said with a hand on her hip.

"No you can not know." I said as I crossed my arms and turned away a little. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Why not? It's important for me to know. This is a major day. The last person you were with was Akari's father. This is big." She said as she flagged her arms up motioning the occasion.

"It's not that big."

"Sure is big. It's been three years." She said with an all knowing smirk.

"Ugh are you going to help me or not?" I huffed.

"Only if you tell me who the lucky guy is." She said with a smile.

"It's a guy that helped Akari last weekend at the super market." I felt the heat rushing to my ears reminding me if the incident that occurred with my five year old daughter. "I believe you put her up to looking into my love life." I said as I gave her a grunt.

"The little sneak, She got the idea from us but I didn't tell her to go through with it."

"She said it was your whole idea."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Fine because I know you won't leave me alone."

"So who is the hunk?" Ino said intrigued.

"Some guy named Sasuke Uchiha." I said as I shrugged.

Ino's jaw dropped.

"I don't think I heard you right." She said as she stuck a finger in her ear in a cleaning motion. "Repeat that name."

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said again.

I didn't understand what the big deal was.

Ino shrieked like a crazed fan girl. Well I didn't expect that reaction from the light haired blonde.

"What's up with that reaction? By the way since when does Sakura work at Ichiraku's?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"One word how?" Ino said withshock.

"How what?" I asked.

"How did you manage to bag THE Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked in shock.

I was really getting frustrated with the whole answering a question with a question.

"INO!"

"Just answer."

"Akari was the one who worked her magic."

"Now I see that gaki has the power to hook people up. Maybe I can borrow her for a weekend?" Ino said with a smile.

"Don't even think about it."

"You're no fun. Sasuke was the academy's heart throb. He never showed interest in girls. We started thinking he was asexual." She said with a grin.

"Figures, I always get the asexual ones." I said with a mumble.

Ino gave a snorting laugh. "Well you just attract em' don't ya." She said with another laugh.

"Shut up Ino, I need a outfit I don't have much time." I said as I looked at the clock on the wall.

Ino gave me a wink and headed toward a rack toward the back.

I just realized she never answered my other question, the one about Sakura.

I just realized as well that I was going on a date. My first one in such a long time, yikes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope my attempt isn't left in vain. I think that the identity of Akari's father is obvious. This is OOC I know this, and AU.<strong>

**I love the idea of Naruto in a family set. Plus I just love Minato. **

**Well any questions? Leave some love!**

**;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay sorry for updating so late, but college started again and I had to get things ready for that. Well here is the second chapter. I don't know what to say about this. It's a little short only 5,000 so words while I was trying to aim for at least 8,000 per chapter. I felt I ended it where I needed too. **

**Won't keep you longer thanks for the reviews last chapter. R&R. ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO. I WISH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Little miss sunshine<strong>

**Chapter two: **

**Sasuke**

Why are my palms sweaty?

I stared at my hands and noticed they were sweating and shaking.

I was nervous.

How was this possible?

I had just hung up the phone with the blonde from last week. I had been hoping she called, but I wasn't sure she would actually do so. I was nervous.

I have never been nervous when it came to girls. In college I had plenty of girls that I dated and let's say just slept with. I had always been so confident about my charisma and charm, that I never got nervous.

Here I am nervous over a blonde with...

Beautiful blue eyes. Radiating azure crystals.

Why am I so nervous about this?

I felt like I was new at this. When I wasn't.

I had never really been interested in girls from Konoha, never. They were so dull so about getting one of the Uchiha studs. Not like the girls in Oto. They didn't really know about the Uchiha name so they never cared about status or titles.

Here comes this blonde with a cute little red head kid. So why is my heart racing so fast? Why am I so nervous?

She is originally from Konoha, yet she is exotic. Her blonde hair, sun kissed skin, rich cerulean eyes.

The sun kissed skin can be a product of living in Suna for so many years. Not that her brother was fair skinned anyway. It's possibly genetic.

Throughout the week I couldn't stop thinking of the blonde beauty. It was something about her presence, her aura that just pulled me in.

Maybe it was the carefree attitude.

I ran my hand through my hair.

Here I was sitting at Akatsuki inc.

I have my own office have high position, yet I still want to own my own. I want to start a business and raise it to the top. I don't want to be in my brother's shadow.

I looked at the clock and knew I would be heading out soon. I would be going to meet up with the blonde vixen herself.

I grabbed the keys to my car and walked out. I was curious to know more about her. It was strange that I felt such an attraction.

During these two months I have spent back in Konoha I have focused myself on work. I have been looking to branch on my own company. I wasn't so sure as to what yet. In the mean time I had been working at Akatsuki, Just taming some of the mild things in running.

I wasn't looking for a permanent position there. I just needed something to do.

I parked the car at the rear of the restaurant.

My mind was set on pursuing the woman. She genuinely looked like an interesting woman. She had a great sense of humor and was easy going.

She was vibrant and refreshing, similar to the sun and sky as compliant matches.

She intrigued my interests.

She was nothing like the girls I have dated before.

I walked into the restaurant the blonde was there talking to jiggly puff.

"Wow I admire you, Can't believe you're working here part-time to pay through medical school." The blonde smiled at her friend and gave a little laugh. "Does that mean I get a discount?"

I took in the blonde's appearance. She wore a simply blue dress. It was a little above her knees, but flaunted her legs. The dress fit snug to her body showing the curve of her hips, small waist and amazing ass. Her breasts were at least a D-cup and were perky.

Her hair was out and she looked naturally beautiful.

"Naru, your date is here." The pink-haired girl motioned and the blonde turned to look at me.

Her eyes lured me in with their deep ocean blue. She was simply radiant.

"Hey Sasuke." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You look beautiful." I said as I took in her appearance once more.

Simply radiant,

"Thank you." she said with a cute smile.

"Let me lead you to your table." Sakura said in a sweet tone.

She led us to a booth in the bar area. It wasn't half bad. It was a bit darker than the general area; it was much more romantic looking and more secluded, Perfect for a date.

Was I really on one of those?

She handed us menus and took out a notepad.

"What will you have?" she asked.

"Sakura why ask? I want miso ramen." The blonde said with a smile.

"It's policy Naruto, I work here." The pinkette said a little annoyed. She turned to me and gave a smile. "How about you Sasuke?"

"A BLT, with extra garden tomatoes on the side." I responded she nodded and the blonde scrunched her nose.

"To drink?"

"Tea is fine." I answered.

Sakura walked away with the order.

"Tomatoes are gross."

"They have a unique quality."

"They're a gross vegetable."

"They are actually fruits." I responded with a small smile.

"They are still gross. They shouldn't be categorized as a fruit." She pouted.

She was cute when she pouted.

"So let's get know each other." She changed the subject with a smile.

"What would you like to know?"

She had this glint in her eye that sparkled. She was drawing me in by the second. This woman had such a warm feel to her that I wouldn't dare look away. What was this about her?

All the nervousness I had felt earlier was washed away when I laid eyes on her. She made me feel enveloped in a state of comfort. I had never felt this before. It was soothing.

"Well I remember you telling me you were in Oto for college. How was that experience?" she asked. Her eyes still held that vibrancy as she waited for me to respond. I gave her a small smile.

"Well Oto was an experience I will never forget. The nation itself is small, but the city is so full of life. The atmosphere is so fast. I was surprised when I came back to Konoha and saw the changes."I answered truthfully. She gave me a smile.

"With me it was the exact opposite. Suna is more relaxed, it isn't really a busy city. Everything after nine pm stops. It was really the ideal place in where I wanted to raise Akari. Things didn't go how I wanted them so we moved back to Konoha. I was actually skeptic about how bustling it was. It is so fast the way things move here. I learned to adapt, I actually like it now." She smiled as she played with her fingers.

I wondered why she would move from Suna if she felt so fond of it. I wasn't about to ask her. It was a private topic and I wasn't going to push.

"I went to Suna once. It was so hot. I could barely stand the heat." I said sincerely. "And the nights were so cold."

"It's an acquired feeling. I still love Suna and visit when I can, for Akari's sake. Her father still lives there." When she mentioned Akari's father she looked down at her fingers.

The guy must have been blind to let such a woman go. She was beautiful and her personality was lit up like a ray of sunshine.

Sakura came back with the tea as she placed it on the table. The blonde poured some tea and handed it to me and then poured some for herself.

"Arigato."

"You're welcome."

In that the blonde's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and her brows furrowed.

"Sorry I need to take this." she said with a sigh.

"Moshi Moshi." She got up but didn't stray too far.

I took a sip from my tea as I analyzed the blonde's facial expressions. First it looked a little annoyed, it turned to shocked, and finally a smile.

"Right now!" I heard her voice clearly. "Fine, but you owe me." she said as she came closer and ended the phone call.

"Do you need to leave?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Nope the bastard could wait. I want my ramen." She said with a smile. I was a little confused so I raised an eyebrow. "Akari's dad, he's on his way here. Wants to surprise Akari." She answered.

"I see." I replied. I wasn't sure if I should feel jealous. I knew close to nothing about the blonde.

"Don't worry there is nothing between her father and me. My interests are solely on you." She said with a wink.

"Talking like that could get you in trouble." I told her with a smirk as I took another sip of tea.

"Maybe that's what I want." Her look made me choke on the tea.

"Excuse me?" I said as I tried to breathe right again.

"You heard me. We are adults here. Obviously the feeling is mutual if you sought me out." She said with a smirk that rivaled my own.

What was she aiming at?

She was devious in her own right. How come I was finding myself more attracted to the blonde by the second?

This girl obviously knew how to work herself in a guy's heart. The pure ecstasy and thrill she was presenting. I could just imagine.

She gave me a foxy grin. Sakura came back this time with our food.

We ate and talked about some more things. Well actually more like she chattered on. I found her hyper activeness endearing almost. She was something special.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

My date with Sasuke was nice. I enjoyed his company. It felt so natural and comfortable to be in his presence. We agreed on another supposed meeting. Obviously they were dates. He wasn't what Ino and Sakura portrayed him as.

They had said he was frigid and barely spoke. When I was with him he was the exact opposite.

I was on my way to the airport to get Akari's father. I was sure he would be waiting half an hour longer than he wanted to. I was on a date and wasn't going to rush my precious Ramen time.

I parked my car and took my phone out and dialed his number.

"I am outside." I said simply and was greeted by someone wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Had me waiting long enough." His voice made my heart flop. I turned to look at teal eyes and that red hair that my little gaki had.

"Gaara." I said with a smile.

"I know this was short notice and all, but I had to come as soon as I got the free time." He stated.

I gave him another warm smile as I looked at my best friend. He looked a little more bulky than from the last time I saw him. His hair was little longer too.

"Some one's been working out." I teased as I led him to my car.

"Just a little." He answered.

"So how long are you staying? I asked.

"Four days. I managed that much. Business related, your dad has a new invention. I wish it could have been a leisurely visit, But seems that I didn't get that privileged." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, so you want the couch?" I asked him. He gave me his famous smile that warmed my heart. He was no longer the frigid Gaara I met when I was a kid. That's what I fell in love with.

"If it's available, though you know I am the only business man that has the luxury to splurge on an expensive hotel room. Yet I always pick your couch." He said in a teasing tone. I pushed his chest playfully as I unlocked the car.

"Akari would have a fit if her otosan didn't stay. You spoil that gaki."

"What can I say she has me wrapped around her finger." He smirked.

And Akari indeed had him wrapped around her finger.

We got in the car and I slipped in my seat he put his luggage in the back and followed into the passenger seat.

"You look good you know. You got this glow on you." he gave me a smile.

"Thank you." I said with a small blush as I thought about Sasuke. He was the cause of why I was happy.

"Must be a lucky guy." He mused.

"He might be." I said with a smile. "I got this feeling about it." I said honestly. Gaara was still my best friend and we could talk about things like this. He only wanted to see me happy.

"Let's hope that's the case. Temari is moving to Konoha. She is finally marrying Shikamaru." He said abruptly.

"That's amazing news. Akari is going to be really happy to hear that. She loves her aunt Temari." I said with a smile as I drove through the streets of Konoha.

"Kankuro asks about you, well mainly about us. He can't really find a valid reason as to why we split." He sounded a little stressed.

"My parents are the same, I believe even Kyuubi was skeptic to our break up. As long as we are okay with it and continue to be there for Akari I really don't care."

"You always know how to make me feel better." He said with a smile.

"That's why you love me." I said as I parked the car in front of Akari's school.

She was getting out now and it would make her extremely happy to see her Father pick her up from school. Gaara got out of the car and I followed as I turned the engine off and locked up.

The children were starting to come out in lines. I saw my little gaki as her hair was done in pigtails with two orange ribbons in her hair. She was chatting with her friend as they walked out.

She turned only expecting to see me. Her face showed her emotions as her eyes turned into complete shock, than a huge grin as she ran off the line and into the arms of her father screaming. "Otosan!"

"Hello princess." Gaara said as he kissed her forehead and received her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Don't I get a hello otosan I missed you." he teased her and she huffed.

"I missed you otosan." She said as she snuggled closer to her father.

"Missed you too my princess."

* * *

><p>~~0~~<p>

We went home and Akari was chatting it up with her father telling him how I only feed her Ramen, how her grandma tried to kill her with her crazy concoctions she called food.

"Oh otosan, mama has a boyfriend." She said as we were walking up the stairs to my apartment.

"Really?" Gaara turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Uh huh, he's tall has spiky black hair that looks like a duck's butt, really nice. I met him at the supermarket and he helped me find mama." She boasted about Sasuke.

"Gaki!" I screamed as I palmed my forehead. Akari just giggled with one from her father. I felt heat creep from cheeks all the way to my ears.

They loved to embarrass me more than I had to be. I opened the door to the apartment.

"So what's his name?" Gaara asked.

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. We never really talked about our love lives. It seemed too awkward.

"I can't help my curiosity."

I blew out a breath.

Akari pushed past us and threw herself on the couch.

"Where's my present?" she said bouncing up and down on the couch.

Gaara looked adoringly at his daughter and laughed.

I always enjoyed watching this. The image reminded me of when we were a family. I was still married to Gaara and in love. I sort of missed it, but what was I really going to.

I knew that I wanted a family. I have one. I am very grateful for that. Things just didn't work out for Gaara and me.

My cell phone rang and I smiled. I got a text from Sasuke.

_**~Today was nice. Hope we can do something like that again. –Sasuke~**_

I text him back quickly.

_**~It was nice. My father's daughter is here so I have a babysitter. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night… If you want. – Naru~ **_

His response came back shortly after.

_**~Sounds good. ;] –Sasuke~**_

That's how I snagged another date with Sasuke Uchiha.

**~'~'~'~'~'~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

My phone buzzed. We were now talking more. It's hard to believe I found myself interested.

This woman is like no other. I was attracted to her physically, but her personality was shining like warm rays of sun. She clearly illuminated my life. I was never one to believe in something called fate, but maybe this was meant to be.

"What has you so pensive Sasuke-kun?" the stupid red head popped into my office. Karin.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes the boss wants you to sign off these papers." She said as she handed me the stack.

Even though I said I never wanted to work for my brother. I am here contradicting myself. I have always wanted to go into publishing. I wanted to manage many magazines. Akatsuki inc. had just that. They had a publishing branch that has been running for twenty years. They are moderately known.

I have always wanted to venture there. Itachi if I asked him would give me the branch. I just don't want to have to work under him.

I signed the papers and handed them back to Karin who gave me a wink. I ignored her and continued on the paper work I was reviewing.

Akatsuki Inc. was growing rapidly in the years Itachi took over. The biggest competition was Yondaime corp.

Yondaime Corp. has been going just as long as Akatsuki. It's been over 70 years and has been passed down.

They have been rivaling for years. Itachi being a peacemaker would of course want to make ties with the opposing company. It would mean booming business.

So far Yondaime hasn't answered the proposition. If they have something that would knock Akatsuki out of business there would be no need for ties. Maybe they have something up their sleeves?

* * *

><p>~'~<p>

"Time to go little brother." Itachi came in my office with a smile on his face.

I grabbed my suit jacket off the back of my chair and completed my suit. I adjusted it.

"You know me working here won't be much longer." I told him truthfully.

"Oh come on little brother ever since you started working here business is sky rocketing. I can't afford to let you go. My offer stands about going 50/50. It's a family business you know this."

"Itachi you know I have ambitions of my own. I want a publication; I want to own my own magazine company." It was the first time I voiced this to my brother.

"If that's the case Uchiha publications is yours. I won't put my hands in. It's all yours." He said as we got in the elevator.

"I don't like handouts." I pressed the 1st floor button.

"It's not a handout; it's a right since you are part of the Uchiha family. I want you to incorporate with the family business. I want it to be a partnership. Come on little bro." He said as he flicked my forehead like he always does with two fingers.

"Itachi you're a dick." I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"Just think on it baby bro." the elevator doors opened and we were in the lobby.

We walked to Itachi's car and got in.

"We are having dinner at the parent's house. Supposedly mother has some news. I just hope it's not more marriage proposals."He sighed and ran a hand on his forehead. "So have you talked to the Namikaze girl?" he asked as he started the engine.

"That's personal information. I don't know what to say she has a kid. That's normally a sign to stay away." I said as I buckled the seatbelt.

"I am not one to knock you, if you don't make a move I will. She would be a reason to seal the deal between Akatsuki and Yondaime. It's important that we merge."

We were now driving down the busy streets of Konoha.

"Is your benefit all you think about? She's a good woman." I was defending her now. I must really like her.

"I don't doubt that she isn't. I am just looking to branch Akatsuki's name."

"Are you stupid? Why would you exploit someone like that?" I was starting to get a little pissed.

"Sasuke power and money is all that matters in this world." Itachi said as he made the turn for the Uchiha compound.

"I don't know exactly where your ideals lay, but stay away from her." I threatened him. She wasn't some toy and didn't deserve to be treated like one.

He didn't answer back. I took his silence as he understood.

He parked the car on the parent's driveway. The house never changed it was still too big for the people who occupied it. I never understood why we needed twenty rooms, thirty bathrooms, a private theater, a spa, indoor and outdoor pool, and all the other rooms in the house for the help.

This house was massive for no reason. It was on the outskirts of Konoha and I was glad I didn't come back here. I preferred to stay with Itachi at the apartment. It was in the city and it was away from my mother.

"You ready to deal with her?" Itachi said glancing my way. We knew what this was going to lead to.

We got out of the car and started walking to the mansion. Neither of us knew what was in store for us.

We walked inside the house greeted by the butlers that tended to the house.

"Master Itachi, Master Sasuke, they are expecting you in the dining hall." The older man said directing us to the dining area.

My mother was at the table with my father and an older woman with fiery red hair. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello boys." my mother greeted.

"Hello mother, Father." Itachi and I said in unison. We turned to look at the woman and turned to my mother for an introduction.

"This is Kushina Uzumaki. You probably don't remember her; she is my childhood best friend." My mother beamed.

"My my have they grown so much. Itachi was five and Sasuke was a toddler. Where does time go?" The woman said with a smile. The smile looked so familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Sadly I am sorry I don't remember you." Itachi said. He always thought he knew someone. Figures he thinks he owns the town. And he pretty much does own half of it because Akatsuki owns a lot of ground.

"It's okay dear it was a long time ago. I invited Kushina and her family to join us for dinner." My mother always the amazing hostess, I just hoped this woman didn't have an ugly daughter my mother wanted to marry Itachi or me off too.

Itachi I didn't really care for, but him bitching about it on our way home would be plain annoying.

"My husband has been saying how he wanted to see you Fugaku, You were rivals in the academy and well into college." The red head giggled.

Father had a rival?

Itachi sat down and poured some tea. I sat down as well as he passed me a cup.

"Madame your guests have arrived." One of the butlers came in.

"Excellent." My mother beamed. "I haven't seen Minato in so long."

In came two blondes, and three red heads. One of the blondes was Naruto.

"Naruto?"I said a little shocked.

"Mr. Sasuke!" Akari yelled as she ran to me. I patted her on the head and gave her a smile.

"Looks like you already know each other." My mother said with a smile.

"Nice to see you Minato." My father stood up to shake hands with the older blonde male.

Itachi stood up and placed is fake smile. I knew he was going to try and impress the owner of Yondaime corp. The ass kisser.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you here Mr. Namikaze." Itachi extended his hand greeting the man.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know we were coming to your house." Naruto said as she gave me a smile.

"Otosan come meet Mr. Sasuke." Akari said as she motioned the other red head who wasn't Kyuubi.

That's Akari's father. The red head had shaggy hair and a tattoo on his forehead. He looked a little dangerous. Was that really the kind of men Naruto was into?

The red head gave his daughter an adoring smile and walked over. "Gaara Sabaku." He said extending his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I responded back. I wondered what he was doing.

"Naruto come sit here." Her mother called to her with a smile. "Gaara you sit next to her."

"Ma!" the blonde said in a low annoyed tone. I could tell her annoyance was evident. I tried to keep my laugh to myself.

"I haven't seen you in almost a week Mr. Sasuke, how come?" the little red head gaki said as she stood in front of me.

"I work Akari and I am pretty sure you go to school," I told her simply and she huffed, blowing bangs out of her face.

"Well maybe you can take my mom and me out this weekend." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Akari try not to bother Mr. Sasuke." Gaara told his daughter dragging her off. The red head gaki huffed following her father.

Naruto sat next to me and gave me an apologetic look. It was like everyone else was off in their own conversation. Itachi, Father, and Naruto's father speaking, Kyuubi and Gaara, My mother and Naruto's mother. Yet the blonde was gravitated towards me.

"I didn't expect to meet your family this soon." I told her with a smirk. She gave me a smile and winked at me.

"I didn't expect you to either. I think Kami is playing a joke on us." She said with a small giggle. I gave her a smile.

I could feel my mother's eyes bore into me. I knew she would blow this and try to twist something out of this.

"So that's Akari's father."

"Yea he is here simply because my mother insisted." She sighed. I didn't really know the story behind her and her ex and I kind of found it interesting.

He didn't look like he belonged in their family, yet he was a part of it. Akari looked a lot more like Naruto than I thought. The only real trait she inherited from her father was the fiery red hair, yet they had gold accents.

* * *

><p>~'~'~'~<p>

**Naruto**

This was a little odd. I kept on running into Sasuke without really wanting to.

Maybe this was that thing called fate. Gaara here was a little strange as well. I knew my mother expected us to pick right back up, but that wasn't going to happen.

What Gaara and I had was over. My future was bright and it didn't involve a romance with Gaara.

Once upon a time I did believe Gaara and I would be together till death do us part. That was a bit selfish on my stand point back then.

It was my first time experiencing love. The feeling was intoxicating it was like an adrenaline rush, especially when my parents hated him.

I remembered back to when we first met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~'~Flashback~'~<strong>_

_It was just one of those days when I dreaded having to go to summer classes in Suna. The school didn't have air conditioning and the heat was unbearable. I felt the sweat dripping off my neck as I sat down next to some red head kid. _

"_Hey how are you?" I said to the guy with a smile. He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. He was hot, his bad boy demeanor appealed to me for some odd reason. His face looked flawless and his teal eyes were actually kind of beautiful. _

"_Are you talking to me?" his voice was husky and held a tone of mystery I found myself even more gravitated towards him._

"_Well yea. I want to make at least one friend in summer school. I don't have friends here. They're all afraid of me for some strange reason. They think I am some type of slut because I am tan and have blonde hair." I told him honestly. He gave me a small smile. _

"_Gaara." He told me and I have him a genuine smile. _

"_Naruto." I told him. _

_After the class ended he got up and was going to bolt out of the classroom. We were both around the same age. We both had to be at least sixteen. _

"_Hey wait!" I told him and he stopped in his tracts. _

"_Yes?" He said as he turned to look at me. _

"_Want to hang out?" I asked and his facial expression turned to perplexed. _

"_Why would you want to?" _

"_Because you seem like a person who knows how to have fun." I told him as I put on my book bag. I looped my arm in his and started walking out of the room. _

_I felt the stares on us as we walked out of the building. Why were people staring like this?_

_They probably thought I was a slut for clinging onto the red haired teen. They thought of me as a beach bunny. Just because I was tan and blonde automatically makes me a slut. It wasn't fair I was still a virgin. _

"_Where are we going?" he asked me. _

"_I don't know, but anywhere away from here is better." I said with a huff._

_**~'~End Flashback~'~**_

* * *

><p>Little did we know back than that we would fall for each other. I never regret my decision on being with him. He gave me Akari and for that I am thankful. My little gaki is my world.<p>

My parents hated Gaara because they thought he was no good based on appearance. After the first time we had sex we went to the tattoo shop and got matching tattoos. We were so in love that it didn't even matter. Gaara got the tattoo he has on his forehead that is Kanji for love. I got the same tattoo on my right hip. They are exactly the same in size and color.

We were so in love back then that no one could get us off our high. We craved each other at one point and I thought of seeing him like a fix.

We grew out of that phase and thankfully we did. The love we had back than was too dangerous and I knew it.

Now things are cool and we don't have much to worry about. I looked at Sasuke and noticed that I was attracted to him like the first time I met Gaara. The only difference now was that I had a feeling deep in me that this if it ever became love it would be even more dangerous for us.

The feeling made me sink. I knew if I was to ever fall for Sasuke I would fall hard. Yet I could feel myself falling for him.

Maybe this was that thing they call love at first sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like that was short. I might be wrong. Well yes Gaara is Akari's father. I thought I made it obvious last Chapter but I guess I was wrong. <strong>**Well tell me how I did. Would you like to see more flash backs between Gaara and Naru's relationship and why it ended?**

**Leave love in for of review. **

**;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well sorry for taking long, school got in the way and I was upset with the amount of reviews. Well I must say this could be the Last chapter. Depending on response I might write more. Only if the readers really want more to this story. I must say this is shorter only almost barely 5,000 words. Well enjoy. **

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN IT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Miss Sunshine<strong>

**Chapter three:**

**Sasuke**

I expected this from my mother. I really did. A sweet conversation I was having with my blonde beauty, turned disastrous.

"So Naruto," My mother batted her eyelashes as she turned to talk to the blonde in question.

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha?" the blonde asked in a polite tone.

"How long have you and Sasuke been seeing each other?" she batted her eyelashes again.

I sighed she was really going to ruin any chance I would have with Naruto. I was playing with the food on my plate as I swirled the chopsticks in my rice. It was as if everyone else was oblivious to my mother's meddling.

Not that I was in a relationship with Naruto yet. But the possibility was still there as we were looking into options. If my mother ruined that possibility; I more than likely am going to disappear again. Not because this is a woman, but because my mother tried this before and it was a horrific outcome.

I will be damned if I let her try to meddle again.

"Mother we are not seeing each other." I gave her a famous Uchiha glare but with less potency.

Naruto turned to me and gave me a playful smirk. I wasn't sure what was going on in her brain.

"Now Sasuke, I am sure we can tell your mother the truth." She placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed. I had a mouthful of noodles when she said this and I quirked an eyebrow.

What was this girl scheming?

"Mrs. Uchiha I think we both know the kind of relationship Sasuke and I have." Naruto said with a questionable look.

My mother's jaw fell as all the faces turned to look at us, the exception being Akari who was oblivious to the ordeal.

"Never in my years have I met someone so blunt!" My mother just about yelled. The smirk on Naruto's face grew. I wasn't so sure what she was aiming for.

My mother's face was growing red with rage. Itachi though his face composed his eyes held amusement. Minato turned a shade as well probably angry at thinking his daughter was having sexual relations. Kyuubi had equal murderous intent radiating off him for his little sister. Kushina looked excited? If that was even a word to put that to, maybe the idea of another grandchild warmed her. Gaara though I am sure didn't show it much was either angry or excited, I couldn't really read his emotion. My father strangely though he didn't show it his eyes held amusement. Then again no one has ever riled my mother up this much.

Akari oblivious to her surroundings was eating some garden tomatoes from my mother's garden enjoying the delectable taste. I didn't blame her they were the best tomatoes I have ever eaten. I missed them while I was away in Otogakure.

I was trying my best to ignore the brawl that was going to commence. Though I did wonder how Naruto was going to get herself out of this one. I wasn't coming to her aide unless she really needed me to bail her out.

"No disrespect Mrs. Uchiha. We are all adults here minus Akari." Naruto said and at the mention of her name Akari turned in a huff at being called a child. She was definitely a child who acted like a teenager.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" My mother barked and I cringed a little at her tone. My face remained blank though my fingers ticked at her tone. My body didn't really show real reaction.

"Sasuke is a grown man. I can testify to that." She said smirk growing a millimeter. This girl was going to get herself killed if she continued with her action. My mother was normally loving, caring, and passive. It was when you pushed her buttons that she became a banshee.

Naruto what are you thinking?

"You are corrupting my son with premarital sex you harlot!" My mother yelled in distaste. Someone covered Akari's ears so she couldn't hear what my mother said. My mother would never know that I wasn't a virgin anymore. Sex wasn't something I was going to wait to experience until marriage anyway.

"Whoa!" Naruto said. "I am not having relations with your son. We are just friends who are adults who happen to go on random dates. To be honest we only went on a date once." The blonde blushed a bit.

Kushina let out a howling laugh. She couldn't contain herself by the looks of it. Everyone turned to look at her like she was insane.

"So this is the reason you started dressing different." Her mother said while her laughter continued.

"You knew yet you didn't stop me from making a fool of myself." My mother glared at her friend.

"Of course I know my daughter. Don't you think she is quite like me Mikoto?" Kushina wiggled her finger at my mother who was shaking in anger.

"You tricked me again Kushina! You have spread the trait to your children." My mother seethed.

"Of course I told Naruto to go along with it. She knew we were coming here. She knew Sasuke was going to be here. I have open communication with my daughter." The red haired woman smirked triumphantly. "Just admit it, I got you good." She said pointing a finger at my mother.

"Un." My mother said with a pout as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

These two together were trouble.

* * *

><p>~'~'~'~'~'~'~<p>

Dinner was possibly the most interesting the Uchiha estate has had in years. The women who were at the dinner were impossible. Women can be troublesome.

The guests were joined in the living room to enjoy and reminisce of the old days. I decided that I was going for some fresh air. I thought I needed it more now than any other time. I really wanted to clear my head from all troubling thoughts.

I opened the sliding door that led to one of the gardens. I closed it behind me as I sat down on the deck and observed the night sky. I did this often in my teen years when I still lived on the estate.

I heard the door open, but I didn't turn to look who opened it. Someone plopped down next to me and I turned to look at the radiating azure orbs.

"Quite a colorful duo they are." Naruto said referring to our mothers. I lay back putting my arms behind my head and continued to stare at the stars.

"That they are." I responded.

The blonde lay on her side and propped her arm looking at me. I didn't move but turned my eyes to look at her. Under the shine of the moon she was still absolutely radiant.

"I know you like me."She said with a smile.

"How do you figure?" I asked her not showing emotion on my tone. She intrigued me, she peaked my curiosity.

"When I was pranking you didn't deny if we had slept together or not." She said simply. "That's how I know you wouldn't mind if that happened. "She gave me a sensual foxy grin that made me swallow hard.

She was right. I didn't deny it. I stayed quiet and allowed her to have fun at my expense. I didn't even deny that the little lunch date we had could be classified as a date or just a meeting. This girl was possibly getting under my skin. I long ago decided that it was going to be hard to penetrate, yet this blonde woman was getting in so easily.

I was wondering why this was so.

"You're right. I didn't." I gave her a signature smirk.

"So you know I wouldn't mind either." Her face had a sly grin and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You sure are something." I told her as I moved closer to her. She inched closer as well as our lips were only about a centimeter apart.

"I know." She whispered to the point I felt her breath on my face. I was urged to close the centimeter, but I didn't want to initiate it.

Why was this so hard for me?

She pulled away and giggled. "You're such a Teme." She said as she smiled.

"Says a Dobe." I huffed.

"What did you call me?" she gave me a glare. I returned her look with a smirk.

"I called you a Dobe." I repeated.

"Why you Teme bastard!" she was getting riled up and I liked it. It was exciting. I never felt more turned on.

I closed the space between us as I straddled her hips and kissed her fiercely. I didn't care if anyone walked in on us at this point. This blonde was bringing my animalistic side out and I needed to land my mark.

When are lips were connected she moaned in my mouth. I pressed my body tighter against her bringing her closer to the wooden floor of the patio deck. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I had both my hands on either side of her head pushing my lower half against her. I felt tightening in my pants. I knew she could feel it. I made sure she could feel how she had me.

Her mouth was letting me explore her tongue, her essence. She was sweet and salty, it made me want more. Her tongue was battling mine. I needed to gain dominance in this entwined battle of the tongues. I pushed myself tighter against her adding the much needed friction.

It was when we needed to break free for air that we stopped our heated make out session. Quite frankly this woman is like no other.

"Amazing." She said simply in a hushed tone.

My eyebrow quirked as to what she was insinuating. I knew I was a great kisser there was no doubt in that, but a kiss enticed by this vixen. It was straight heavenly bliss.

"You have no idea how to swoon a girl do you." she said with a smirk as she sat up.

I was lost at that point. What did she mean don't know how to swoon a girl? I wasn't exactly the romantic type. I usually just got what I wanted, which normally was sex and then severed the contact with the female.

"You mean romance?" I asked her, and she nodded and her pointer finger touched my nose.

"On the money." She said with a giggle.

Her laugh was unique and a little obnoxious to say the latter.

I moved from in front of her and sat next to her. Maybe this wouldn't be just about sex. Though I really just wanted her to shut up and just take it.

"You really don't know how to socialize well." she laughed again.

"Hn." I simply responded.

"A social bastard." She mumbled as she crossed her arms.

I couldn't help, but smile at her comment. It was nice. She wasn't like the others. She fought against me, dare I say it. I actually enjoyed it.

Most girls were submissive, but her stands this blonde. She is actually trying to stand some ground.

"Dobe." I responded.

Our conversation ended there when the sliding door opened revealing Naruto's older brother Kyuubi.

"Naru we are leaving now." The red head said.

Naruto stood up and tried to straighten her clothing. They were wrinkled and I could say I was to blame for that.

"Well Sasuke see ya." She said with a wave. I stood up quickly and stopped her while her brother departed.

"We should see each other this weekend." I offered. The blonde nodded.

"I do have a babysitter for the weekend." She said with a smile.

That's how I knew this was going to be more than a friendship.

* * *

><p>~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~<p>

**Naruto**

**|~'~"~'~~Time skip~~'~"~'~| **

**~3months~**

How did I find myself planning a wedding?

I didn't know the difference between eggshell and white. What did I get myself into?

Sasuke chuckled as he watched me look through the magazine swatches of colors.

"Teme help me pick colors! Don't just sit there and laugh!" I said as I started to chew my bottom lip.

"No I wasn't the one who said yes Dobe." He gave me a smug smirk and placed his hands behind his head.

"Arrogant Teme." I mumbled under my breath.

It has been about 3 months of knowing Sasuke. The beginning month was casual dating and getting to know each other. The second month he asked me to become his girlfriend. And the third month I find myself planning a wedding.

Not that I actually thought I would see myself doing this again.

Not for a long time anyway.

"Why did I agree to this?" I said out loud again. Thank god Akari wasn't here. She was on a spa day with her Grandmother. Mother would flaunt her and tell everyone she was her mother. Practically Akari looked like she was my mother's daughter.

I sighed once more as I scribbled in my horrible hand writing a note about color.

"You agreed because you said you could handle it." Sasuke responded my question. I didn't ask his opinion. I huffed. He was really no help.

"I get enough crap from the bride to be. Please just help me out Sasuke." I told him as I gave him the puppy dog eyes, pouty lip, and put my hands in the praying stance.

"Fine, but you owe me." he said as he took the catalog out of my hand. He took the note pad from my lap and the pen that I had in my hair. He got to work quickly without saying a word. He finished five minutes later.

"You're done already?" I eyed him in disbelief. "I have been trying to do this for the past week." I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"Now you owe me." he said with a smug look.

You would think that Sasuke would be less cocky about his victory. Wrong he would hold this over my head. I sighed as I took the note pad. I looked over his hand writing, which was impressive cursive. How could I be jealous of my boyfriend?

I looked over the notes and there were the order numbers perfectly written and the matching colors to boot. Why I'll be a monkey's uncle. He really did what I tried to accomplish in a week in only five minutes.

"I really hate you right now." I said annoyed.

"You'll get over yourself." He said as he stood up and went to my kitchen.

I now wondered what I would owe him in now.

I sighed. In the three months of knowing each other and confessing we were both sexually appealing. It hasn't happened not once. It was either Akari in the way. Well actually it is always the ordeal of Akari being there like a little spy. I wasn't getting laid.

I sighed again. It's like everyone is against me. I eyed the specific things list that Temari wrote for me. Why did I have to plan Temari's wedding? Right because I was her maid of honor, not to mention she's my best friend. I sighed again.

"If you keep sighing like that, you're going to stress yourself out more than you are."Sasuke said as he came back with a cup full of some nasty red liquid.

"Why do you insist on bringing that nasty tomato juice in my house?" I told him. It was his fault my daughter was now obsessed with tomatoes like some freak. Sasuke has too much influence on that girl.

He shrugged and drank some of his drink. I on the other hand made a disgusted look as he downed some.

"You made my daughter a tomato loving freak." I told him for the hundredth time since I've known him. I threw my head back on the couch.

"Let's face it. I have better sway on Akari Dobe." Sasuke said as he took another sip. Sad part about his statement was that he was true. He only had to tell Akari something once and she would do it. I on the other hand have to repeat myself.

There go my parental skills.

I slumped even more into the couch.

"There are other things you are good at." He said with a smirk and my face blushed crimson.

"Shut up Teme! Don't you dare finish that statement." I said as I bolted up straight in my seat.

My cell phone rang and I didn't get a chance to scold him some more.

"Moshi Moshi." I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey Naru-chan. How have you been? I ran into Sakura today and asked about you. She gave me your cell number." The voice sounded so familiar. Than it clicked it was my favorite dog lover.

"KIBA!" I yelled happily and jumped from the couch.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"My sensitive ears." I heard Kiba mutter on the other end. "Yes it's me Naru. I was thinking about you and Akari. Maybe… you guys… want to hang out?" Kiba said the last part a little nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I inquired and that made Sasuke narrow his eye. He shot a glare at my cell phone.

"Well I haven't been in Konoha in about six months." He was stammering and I always knew Kiba had a thing for me. It could've possibly turned out to something else. He was the first guy Akari tried hooking me up with, then Kiba had to leave for his Dog tour.

Yes he has an award winning dog and goes to those competition thingies. Akamaru was a champion, he always got first place.

"Hey Keebs, can my boyfriend come?" I knew it would let Kiba know where we stood, yet wouldn't put my relationship with Sasuke in the ground.

Sasuke's smirk grew. I knew his possessive side was boasting, arrogant jerk. I kind of felt bad for Kiba.

"Uh you have a boyfriend?" Kiba answered my question with a question.

"Yes didn't Sakura tell you?"

"No, no she didn't." I could hear the shock on his tone. I was still felling pretty bad.

"Does that bother you? If it does than we can hang out like we used to."

"No Naru it's fine really. It doesn't bother me. We have puppies at the compound I was thinking maybe Akari wanted one." His tone changed to excited. There is the Kiba I know.

The thought of Akari and a puppy sent a shudder through my body. No she wasn't ready for a puppy.

"NO!" I yelled without really wanting too.

"Naru my sensitive ears." He bellowed.

"Sorry Keebs. But I pass on the puppy. I can barely handle Akari not to mention if we got a puppy." That was my response.

"I figured that much. But you guys can still come and play with the puppies." He said cheerfully.

"Sounds cool, we can probably make it tomorrow afternoon." I told him.

"Nice see you then Naru-chan so we can catch up."

"Bye keebs."

With that we ended the call.

"Do I even need to ask?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope not important; we should go leave your brilliant works at Temari's and then pick up Akari from my parents."

"I feel like we're the ones getting married." Sasuke groaned as I dragged him to the front door.

"Suck it up. I've been married once and I don't plan on doing it for a long time."

"That's right you were married." He said with a smirk. "Glad you aren't cause this we have going." He said as he pointed at us both. "Wouldn't be. I don't know what you would do without me."

I paused and thought about it. Sasuke brought that much needed balance I needed into my life.

"You're right." Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"You're agreeing with me?" he asked dumbfounded for the first time in his life.

"Yupp if I was still married to Gaara I would be miserable." I told him honestly as we walked down the stairs to his car.

"Do I even want to know the story behind that?" he asked and I clucked my tongue in annoyance. I guess it was about time I told him the reason behind the divorce.

"Well it's a long story." I told him honestly.

"We have time during the drive." And he was right. Temari lived on the other end of Konoha. She decided it was better for her to be farther away from her husband to be. I offered she could stay with me. But she refused due to the fact the Nara compound isn't far away from where I live, about a block.

She so called says it's to preserve the essence of purity. Right my butt. She lost her virginity to some fool named Sasori.

She's probably afraid of herself. She might just jump poor Shikamaru beforehand. Man do I feel bad for Shikamaru.

We got into Sasuke's car and we commenced our drive.

"Well let me begin and don't you dare laugh, judge me, or any Sasuke like thing you're capable of." I told him straight forward and he snorted.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me than it can wait." He said as he drove through the streets.

"But I want you to know. It's important to me." I told him as I turned to look at him.

"Fine go ahead." He said as the car stopped at a red light.

"Well problems started arising when Gaara had more and more business trips. Slowly but surely the marriage got cold, so to say. We were less intimate and well we went our separate ways. When would either want to get intimate, one was either too tired or just not in the mood. Things spiraled down quicker when he told me he wanted another baby. I wasn't ready and freaked out. We started fighting more and I felt like I was losing my best friend. It was when we finally came to terms that we didn't love each other and possibly couldn't give each other what we deserved that we got a divorce. For Akari's sake is that we can go back to being best friends. It's really the reason that we tolerate one another. I guess it's mainly because we rushed things."

Sasuke listened to everything I said. I was half waiting for him to laugh in my face and call me a Dobe. When he didn't I felt my heart flutter.

"I am glad you still aren't with him. If you were, I wouldn't have you or the gaki in my life." He said and then kissed my hand. I knew Sasuke Uchiha could be sweet when he wanted to.

"I knew you could be romantic." I said as my heart fluttered again. He gave me a genuine smile.

"Weren't you the one who questioned my romance skills?" he said with a smirk.

Way for Sasuke to be the one to ruin our moment. But I couldn't help but smile.

He is sweet when he wants to be. I couldn't ask for a better Teme.

~~'~~

We finally made it to Temari's house.

"Get your butt down here!" I screamed into the intercom of Temari's apartment.

After the buzz let us into the building the elevator went ding and out popped the blond with four ponytails.

"You're so rude." She said as she placed a hand on her hip and huffed.

"Don't you know this nice slippers." I said looking at her fuzzy blue slippers. "Here are the color schemes you asked for. I feel like it's my best work yet." I said with a triumphant smile. Sasuke just huffed knowing he did all the work.

"You picked the color scheme didn't you Sasuke." The blonde said as she looked the list over.

"Why does it have to be Sasuke the one who gets the praise? I did an amazing job Temari." I said as I shook my fist.

"First the colors actually make sense. Second this isn't your chicken scratch hand writing Naruto." She said as she put the notepad in my face.

I huffed she had a good point.

"Maybe I should have asked Sasuke to be my wedding planner. He knows more about this stuff." Temari said as she looked the scheme over again.

"I resent that Temari." I huffed. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist before I could swing at the blonde. It was a usual between us. She just knew how to push my buttons which made us instant best friends.

"Where's Akari?" Temari asked.

"With my mother." Sasuke's arm remained around my waist.

"Well thanks for the color scheme. I approve. I'll still be waiting for the rest of thing on my list Naruto. Sasuke she needs you desperately." The blonde added and chuckled as she went back towards the elevator as she waved bye.

"Even Temari see's that huh?" I added with a huff as we walked out of the building.

"Nice to know you need me desperately Dobe." He said with a smirk.

"One of these days Teme, just one of these days." I said with a shake of my fist.

Once we got back to my apartment I called my mother to see if Akari was ready. Mother said she and my father were taking Akari to dinner and a movie. She said something about giving Sasuke and me some time alone together. I sighed.

She wanted some grand babies, more of them to be precise.

"Looks like we have the rest of the night to ourselves." I told him as I hung up the phone with my mother. Sasuke gave me a sinister smirk.

"Looks like you finally got your answer princess."

"What are you talking about? Oh!" I said with what I thought was a sexy smile as Sasuke tackled me to the couch like a horny rabbit.

"You have no idea how sexually frustrated I am at this moment." He said as his lips traced my cheek to my neck.

"You." I scoffed. Try about a couple of years without being sexually active. I was pretty sure I had cobwebs in my plumbing by now.

His lips smashed fiercely down on my own as he slipped his tongue into my mouth with a plunge. Sasuke was none to romantic and was rather aggressive. Not that I was complaining.

He lifted me up bridal style and brought us to the bedroom. It was in that bedroom that the sparks started to fly and his touches were passionate as we had sex for the next two hours.

~~""~~

"Thanks to you I am sore." I said as Sasuke had me in his arms running circles on my stomach with his hand.

"I didn't know you were that flexible." He said with a smirk. He was still dazed with the way my body contorted.

"You never asked." I said smugly.

"I think I am in love." He said cockily. I was pretty sure that was the only way he knew.

"Are you being serious? Or is that bastard talk?" I asked as I tilted my head to look up at him.

"Serious." He said as his hand stopped swirling on my abdomen.

His hand gripped my chin and he kissed me passionately. I felt what he meant at that moment when those stupid silly sparks started flying around, they slowly changed into fireworks as the touches became more heated.

When we pulled away and I looked at him with love lidded eyes, his face held a genuine smile. It was there opposed to his normal smirk.

"To be honest you're my personal ray of sunshine." He said as he kissed my forehead. "You're my little Miss Sunshine."

I couldn't help, but smile. That was the first time anyone has ever said that to me. It warmed my heart to even know that. I was in love with this man.

"You came into my life when I was surrounded by darkness. You illuminated me." He said. And it was my turn to kiss him passionately.

"I knew you could be romantic." I told him when we pulled away.

"Only with you, don't you go telling anybody because I'll deny it." he said smugly.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. As I said it was going to be fluffy. If you want more of this story you know what you have to do Review. Anyone interested in Lemons? If so let me know, this story doesn't really have them due to rating, but if you would like them and in this specific story I will bring rating up to M and write some. All you have to do is review. Tell me how I am doing?<strong>


End file.
